


lucky

by wikemheeler



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Farkle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikemheeler/pseuds/wikemheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which they realize how lucky they are</p>
            </blockquote>





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr girlmeetsangst so if u have a prompt request message me or send me an ask on there

Look at her over there. Being all cute and stuff. God it makes me sick. Farkle’s self deprecation had gotten to an all time low as he sat alone with nothing but a glass of water and angst. He hated how whiny he had become lately but he couldn’t help himself, he was growing impatient after watching Riley fall in and out of love with every guy that wasn’t him over the past ten years of their friendship. Not that he didn’t love being friends with Riley, because she’s everything to him, but he had always been desperate for more. 

And now, seated on the couch in God-knows-who’s living room, Farkle was wallowing in self pity as Riley flirted and giggled with everyone within a three foot radius. They all became human sighs around her. Her dimples were showing and her eyes were crinkling, even if he wasn’t the one making it happen he loved the moments he got to see her smile. A smile that could cure cancer is how he had always described it. But, suddenly, her smile started to falter. Her eyes smoothed over and drooped down; everything about her had shrunk. Looking for clues as to what could have done this to her, he searched the whole room, and then he saw him. This kid, Taylor Montgomery, was somehow at every party Riley came to and he always gave her the worst time. Farkle’s body immediately began to heat up and he could feel himself growing taller, bigger, stronger - or maybe it was just the adrenaline. Before he realized what was happening, his brain was telling his feet to move and he was walking towards Riley. Him and Taylor responded at her opposite sides at the same time.

“Fancy seeing you here Riles,” Taylor said as he put his arm around her as if she wanted it. As if she had missed him. The blood under Farkle’s skin had reached a boil.

“Taylor.” She sighed and shrugged his arm off of her body, a piece of her dignity falling with his limb.

“Aw what’s wrong baby are you not happy to see me?” Was he mocking her? Did he really have the nerve to mock her right now? In front of ME? He tried to hold his words back but he just couldn’t, Farkle had to do something.

“No Taylor, she’s not happy to see you. You know why? Because you’re everywhere all the time and it’s creepy so back off of her,” alright.” He used the stern teacher voice Cory had taught him. Unfortunately, Taylor never listened to his teachers.

He scoffed, “Oh and what are you, her brother?” 

For the second time that night, Farkle’s body just did whatever it wanted without any consultation. With an arm around Riley’s waist Farkle responded, “Actually, I’m her boyfriend but thanks for playing.” He tried to lead Riley away from Taylor so she wouldn’t have to play along and be subject to Taylor’s criticisms. He just wanted her safe, but, apparently, that was too much to ask from good old Taylor Montgomery. 

“There is no way in hell that she would date you,” he crossed his arms and somehow grew three feet. Farkle felt so incredibly small; everything he had told himself late at night when he couldn’t fall asleep was no being said out loud by a guy that could snap him in half. Since Farkle was speechless, Taylor continued, “I mean come on, have you seen her? She’s gorgeous. She’s easily a 9 and you’re ‘Squeaky the Mouse’.” All of his insecurities were being played out right in front of him. This had to be some sick joke. 

He looked over at Riley to see that she was already looking at him, her eyes were always so strong even in the face of adversity. She was terrified of this guy and Farkle knew it, but her eyes were telling him that she believed in him. He could win this for them. 

“Yeah well, you better believe it because Riley is my girlfriend and not yours so I’m sorry that you couldn’t learn how to treat people with respect soon enough to actually have a chance with her. She is the best person I have ever met in my entire life and even if we weren’t dating there’s no way I would let her settle for someone like you. I don’t even know why she settled for me but what I do know is that I treat her with the utmost respect and affection that she deserves and I’m going to spend as long as she’ll let me showing her how much she means to me,” his grip on her waist tightened and he looked back at her, her eyes were wide and her smile was growing back to its normal size. He looked down fondly at her and gave her a small smile of reassurance. It was as if the two were the only ones in the room, but Taylor was going to make sure they were brought back to reality.

“Alright, if you’re really dating, kiss her,” he was standing with his hair crossed, so sure of himself. 

Farkle froze. He was prepared to “pretend” confess his undying love for Riley but he was not prepared to kiss her. This was too far, earlier in the night his body did things without his permission but now it wouldn’t do anything despite his pleas.

“Interesting, you guys must be really close if you can’t even kiss her.” 

Still frozen.

“I bet she’s really lucky to have you, isn’t she?”

Still frozen.

But then he isn’t. 

Then he’s melting because Riley’s lips are on his and they’re moving in perfect sync together and her hands are in his hair and he never wants this to stop.  
But it does and her lips are swollen and he’s floating.

“You know what Taylor? I am really lucky to have him. He deserves way better than me but I’m going to try my damnedest to show him that I’m worth it. Now please, for the love of God, leave me alone.” Riley hadn’t removed her hand from his shoulder and he really hoped she wouldn’t. She turned to Farkle and continued, “Will you walk me home Farkle?” He simply nodded and they made their way out the door without looking back.

They stopped outside of the door of the house and Riley turned to face Farkle.

“Was what you said back there true, Farkle?” her eyes were hopeful, a look he wasn’t expecting.

“Of course they were Riley, you do deserve better than me and I will spend the rest of my life - if you let me - making myself worthy for you. I’m always here for you, Riley.”

“Good, I’m always here for you too.”

He didn’t know where this was going to take them, or what was going to happen next, all he knew is that he was glad whatever happened he was going to be by her side.


End file.
